neomidgarfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Wolve
"And if I become a monster... So be it... I will endure the exile, anything, to protect her!" ~Jake Wolve Jake Wolve is an original character created by Starkiller657. ''He is a member of Avalanche, with silver hair and blue eyes, thought the most distinct quality about him is his arm, made from a mixture of Jenova cells with his partly demonic blood. Although he considers the arm a curse, most tell him it's a gift, with great power, though he considers himself a monster for it. He is married to Princess Unisha of Serenity, and is King of Serenity, and the father of two in the future; Kaden and Aiko Wolve. Jake and Unisha have had many, many fights with the Fair family, Zack and Aerith, though the families seem friendly to each other now, it's rather shifty ground, easily breakable. This is mainly because Kaden, Jake's son, is with Ariel, Zack's daughter, which Zack doesn't seem to be a big fan of. Story Jake was born to a very poor family in Kalm, hardly any food whatsoever and a small chance to actually survive in such a way. Although one day ShinRa came to his parents, while he was still only an infant, not able to remember such a thing, and offered them a hefty sum in exchange for if they gave him to them, telling them he had 'special' DNA, they accepted. Jake was taken to a high floor in the ShinRa Building for experiementation. For many, many years he was held there, he was much more resistant to Jenova cells because of his special Demonic blood, so they were able to give much, much more to him than a normal subject. At the age of sixteen, his arm changed, the combination of Demonic blood with the cells of Jenova mutated his arm into something of great power, and that day he walked free for the first time in sixteen years, walking right out of the ShinRa Building, killing any who stood in his way. For the next two years, he wandered, nothing to his life, he found nothing to commit to, and no one to call friends or family. Though, at eighteen, the calamity Jenova began to speak to him, telling him its wishes, and since he had nothing more to do, he agreed. It wouldn't be until three years later, at the age of Twenty-One would he return to Midgar, and be free of Jenova after a series of events, though he still had the cells, he could resist it. Once, when a woman approached Aerith, when Jake saw, he went to the two, being sure that the woman wasn't an enemy, having his hand on his revolver just in case, however she was an ally, and Aerith introduced her to Jake, that woman's name was Unisha Serenity. Jake met the woman several times after that, mainly when she was being attacked and beaten, he would show from seemingly nowhere and save her. It wasn't long until their little friendship grew into more than that to him, he began to develop a romantic interest in her. Jake, however didn't know Unisha was already engaged, to a man from her world, if he could even be called a man. Fenris Zues, the man her father picked for an arranged marriage for her, would attack her mentally and physically if she questioned him or argued with him; Jake wasn't very happy about that. Jake defeated Fenris on many different occasions, though Unisha's commitment to her people made her feel obligated to stay with Fenirs. Although, after a long chain of events that included their children from the future coming, and Fenris hurting their daughter, Jake defeated Fenris again, and Unisha said she wanted to be with Jake instead. It didn't take long for Jake to propose to the Princess, who happily agreed. Fenris showed again and kidnapped Unisha, wiping her memories and making her believe she was to be with him again, they were in Serenity, another world, so it was difficult for Jake to reach the place. With some assistance, Jake made it to Serenity, right before Unisha said whether or not she took Fenris as a husband, he went in, telling Unisha Fenris was lying to her, and saying what terrible things he did to her, which made the Serenitian people shocked, he was to be the king if he did marry her, so that obviously surrpised them. Fenris enraged turned into his demon form and lunged at Jake, who grabbed him with his demonic arm and unleashed a devastating combo that ended Fenris' life, for the time being. Afterwords, Jake took Fenris' place on the alter, and he and Unisha finally married. When Jake and Unisha kissed, a brilliant light formed around the two, and their clothing changed, into their more royal clothing, King and Queen outfits. Jake's weapons also changed, going to a more blue themed color scheme as did his outfit, and his demonic arm molded to the form a sort of Ice arm, since he had recently gotten the power of Ice. Gallery Jake's Sword.jpg Jake's arm (enlarged).jpg Jake II.jpg Trivia *Jake is based off of ''Nero from Devil May Cry 4 *Jake's King outfit is based off of the Sky Nero Mod for Devil May Cry 4 on the PC *Jake was the first original character made by Starkiller657 on Neo Midgar City *Jake was the second person Starkiller657 started to play, the first being Zack Fair and the third being Stark Liler